


You Shine Like The Stars, You Light Up My Heart

by KpopOverloaded



Series: KrisHo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: Junmyeon loves love.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: KrisHo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	You Shine Like The Stars, You Light Up My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation to ‘Crying in the Club’, I hope you like it. Please leave comments and let me know what you think!

Finally, Junmyeon stopped believing that Yifan was a hallucination. It didn’t take long for it to sink in, with the multiple dates, kisses, and occasional hangouts, Junmyeon could say that this wonderful, dreamboat of a man was his boyfriend and not an illusion his brain created. 

The night after Minseok went on his date, Junmyeon told him about his interaction with the club owner. Continuously fawning over Yifan lead into Minseok insisting on meeting the guy. 

Once the two met, they hit it off. Minseok approved wholeheartedly of his newly developed crush and gave Junmyeon the pep talk he needed about rebounding. But Yifan never felt like a rebound, and Junmyeon tried his hardest to make sure he wasn’t. 

With the many times he asked Yifan if he felt used, each one had been reassured by the taller, followed by quick, loving kisses and warm, cuddly back hugs. 

Now he and Yifan have officially been dating for three months. Honestly, Junmyeon wasn’t big on celebrating monthly anniversaries, especially because Yifan spoiled him almost every week and all the time they spent together felt like a special event. When he confronted Yifan with the fact that he wasn’t exactly into anniversaries, the other had been completely fine with it, telling him that he didn’t care as long as Junmyeon knew that he really liked him and that he would treat every date as though they were all anniversaries dinners. 

To say Junmyeon’s heart had melted in his chest would be an understatement. For this man, Junmyeon  _ bared  _ his heart on his sleeve for him. Even with the small fights they’ve had, Junmyeon wouldn’t trade Yifan for any man in the world- well, maybe except Minseok because the other was definitely his soulmate, but other than Minseok he wouldn’t begin to even think of anyone but Yifan. 

Junmyeon glances up at Yifan as he lays across the other’s lap, arms lifted and wrapped around Yifan’s neck to hold himself close. He scans the taller’s brilliant looks and decides that he would definitely be jealous if he saw Yifan in a relationship with anyone else. This man was handsome enough to make it on the cover of Vogue or some other high end magazine, so of course Junmyeon would appreciate his looks to the best of his ability. 

It seems Yifan catches Junmyeon staring because the next thing Junmyeon is focusing on is the smirk that curls his lips. “Like what you see, shortie?” 

Junmyeon scoffs. His boyfriend’s cocky attitude sometimes just turned Junmyeon away from him. It was too much. “Sure, think what you want.” He says, turning his eyes back to the tv that’s playing ‘Charmed’ the newest CW version - and let Junmyeon tell you that it is the worst thing he has seen, nothing like the original. 

Yifan shakes his head and moves Junmyeon so he’s sliding off his lap and onto the couch, body pinned down by his massive hands and giant torso. “I’m not so sure about that, Myeonie, you were definitely checking out my good looks.” 

Junmyeon’s eyes have nowhere else to go but those lazy lidded dark brown eyes that belong to the most handsome man in the world. “Yeah, I’ll never admit it. Especially since your ego is higher then it should be.” 

The taller’s smirk only grows as he purrs softly, “You just confessed that there was something to admit, so my ego has gone from this high” Yifan places his hand a head or two’s length above them, “to this high.” He stretches his hand as far as it will go as he continues to give Junmyeon a smug look. 

“You fucking egoist,” Junmyeon mutters around a giggle, reaching up to grab Yifan’s collar and pulling on it hard enough to bring his lips to his own. “Be lucky I met the soft side of you first.” 

“I thank God everyday that you’re mine, Kim Junmyeon.” 

Junmyeon cannot help but melt under the weight of his words, pressing soft kisses to Yifan’s small yet plush lips. “You’re too much sometimes.” Junmyeon mutters against the taller’s lips as his hand snakes over Yifan’s shoulder to tug at the ponytail holding his hair back. 

Laughing gleefully, Yifan pushes his lips onto Junmyeon’s repeatedly, pecking lightly with some kind of goal in mind. Junmyeon can’t guess what the goal is, but he is certainly not complaining. The shorter just continues to run his fingers through the silky hair that has fallen from the black rubber band while returning each individual kiss. 

Something more becomes of the kisses as Yifan moves his hands to Junmyeon’s sides, caressing the soft skin as his hands transition from over Junmyeon’s sleep sweater to under it. 

Pushing the hands away, Junmyeon pulls away. Lately he’s been more self conscious about his body, having been spoiled by Yifan and influenced by Minseok’s recent decisions to eat delicious food, his stomach has become quite...pudgy. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Yifan asks, whispering the words as he connects eyes with Junmyeon, concern carefully creasing his furry eyebrows and the corner of his small lips. 

Junmyeon purses his lips and searches the other’s eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He trusts Yifan with his life, with his heart, if he had more he would trust him with it all. He hasn’t lied to Yifan this far in the relationship and he doesn’t plan on starting now. 

“I’ve gained weight,” he breathes, turning his eyes down and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Yifan huffs a laugh through his nose, bringing two fingers under Junmyeon’s chin, he lifts it up, connecting his eyes with the other’s down turned, pitiful puppy dog eyes. “You’re such a cutie, you know that?” 

Blinking his eyes lightly, Junmyeon sucks in a watery breath, licking his lips and staring at Yifan. 

“You’re beautiful, Junmyeon. Honestly, I don’t care if you gain weight. It is probably my fault as well because I indulge you with food, but in all seriousness, what makes you think I would love you any less? From the moment I met you, I feel like I started seeing the world in a brighter, lovelier color…hearing it in a stronger, newer melody. So, I don’t care if you’re ‘gaining weight’ as you claim, but if you are it’s because you like food, I’m not opposed to the idea.” 

How many times can someone make a person’s heart melt-

“You love me?” Junmyeon asked softly, eyes gleaming with a new, different emotion as the initial shock set in.

Yifan’s cheeks immediately brightened under the sudden accusation, eyes opening a fraction wider as he went back over his little speech from earlier. Puffing a laugh towards his unexpected confession, Yifan pulls his lips into his mouth then looks back up through his eyelashes. “I guess I do.” Clearing his throat, Yifan continues, “I love you, Kim Junmyeon.” 

A shuddering breath exits Junmyeon’s mouth as he looks at his beautiful boyfriend across from him. His eyes sparkle like twinkling stars in the midnight black sky, shining down on Junmyeon like he’s the only one Yifan sees. Junmyeon’s heart  _ soars  _ at the words and the look in his eyes. 

Reaching out, Junmyeon hauls Yifan to him,  _ closer  _ than he has ever felt like they’ve been before. Holding eye contact never felt so heavy and weighed down by such an overwhelming emotion before. Junmyeon closes the distance. 

The two melt against each other. Lips melding and hearts beating and bleeding wide open. Everything is in the air, their love being the strongest - to the point of Junmyeon choking on his own tears. 

Yifan tugs himself away from Junmyeon, eyes searching the other’s face as he swipes a lone tear from under Junmyeon’s eye. “What- why, what’s wrong, cutie?” 

Choking on his words, Junmyeon giggled out, “I love you too.” More tears left decorative streaks down his light pink cheeks, following each other as the happiness spewed from his heart. “I love you so, god damn, much.” 

Shaking his head, Yifan rolls his eyes and brings their lips together again, pressing soft pecks onto Junmyeon’s mouth. “You’re too precious, you know that?” 

Junmyeon continues to giggle as they share a long, breath-taking kiss. It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. 

Junmyeon loves love. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing soft Krisho. Leave comments and Kudos and let me know what you liked about it!


End file.
